


Title of our Sex Tape

by fluffy_mittens



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: How I imagine Amy and Jake's first date went (but not including the smut because I am terrible at writing smut)!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Title of our Sex Tape

"So. Here we are, officially…on a date! Romantical date…" Jake blathered, while Amy's head bobbed up and down manically. She felt extremely nervous, because she’d only just come to terms with her feelings for Jake and now they were on, in his words, a ‘romantical date’.

"Yes we are! No longer just colleagues. Dating." Amy replied, with an awkward swing of her arm.

She desperately searched for something to say. "You…got a haircut! It looks nice!" she stammered, and Jake gave an awkward smile. "Oh, thanks!" he replied. "You also got a haircut!"

Amy blinked, and frowned, while Jake fought not to blush. "At some point, in your life, I'm sure. That's not your baby hair, that would be crazy. But…yeah! You look very nice." he said nervously. He was feeling just as anxious as Amy, because he’d liked her for so long and now they were actually on a date. It felt slightly surreal.

"Tomo regato." Amy said, and Jake frowned. "Do you speak Japanese?" he asked, and Amy shook her head sheepishly. "No…" she answered.

"Oh."

They stared at the table, before Jake spoke up. "Sorry, I think I'm feeling a little awkward." he said, and Amy nodded. "Yeah, me too." she giggled nervously. "How do we make it not weird?" Jake asked, and Amy perked up. "I know- let's just get super drunk!" she exclaimed.

Jake's eyes lit up. "Yes! Great idea!" he said. "Uh, pardon me, ma'am?" he asked the waitress. "Could you please bring us four kamikaze shots?"

The waitress nodded, but Amy piped up. "And four for me as well!" she said, and Jake raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I like your style!" he announced. "See? We can do this! We're back on track, we're keeping it light and breezy."

Amy smiled and nodded, and they were silent until the drinks came. Jake glanced up. "Let's go!" he declared, and they both took a shot.

"Oh, that's strong!" Jake exclaimed, nearly coughing. Amy chuckled, tossing her glass back on the table. "Yeah." she giggled.

"So, what'll we order?" Jake asked, peering at the menu. Amy picked up the menu and scanned it for a few moments, then blinked. "Wait, what?" she asked, and Jake frowned. "I asked what we were gonna get." he repeated, and Amy laughed bashfully. "Oh." she said, and scanned the menu again.

They ordered their meals, then lapsed back into silence. "You…got a haircut!" Amy exclaimed suddenly, gesturing to Jake's hair. Jake frowned. "Yeah…you've already pointed that out."

Amy blinked, then laughed. "Oh."

Jake hesitated, then picked up his second shot. "Shall we take another?" he asked, and Amy happily obliged.

Their meals arrived, and they started talking about their families, the alcohol in their blood making them say things they wouldn’t normally say. "I haaaaate my brother David. He's such a do-gooder, and he's the favourite child." Amy groaned, then let out a loud "Ha!" and Jake flinched. "He's nowhere near perfect, the little…fartcloud."

Jake stifled a laugh. "I don't have any siblings, but I did have a crappy dad." he commented, and Amy grinned. "Oh really? You've never mentioned that before!" she snorted, and Jake winced at the volume of her voice.

"I think…we should have another drink, don't you?" he asked, and Amy nodded sagely. "Wise words." she commented, tipping the shot back. Jake followed suit.

He was feeling a little dizzy after three shots, and he peered owlishly at Amy, who had started waving her arms around wildly in some sort of strange dance. "They should play some music in this restaurant!" she announced, and Jake let out a bellow of laughter.

They finished their meals, and paid the bill. Amy had now begun to do the macarena while Jake took his credit card back. "Amy, come on. We'll take a taxi home." he offered.

"There's one more drink left!" she complained, then tipped it back. Jake sighed, but obliged.

They tottered out of the restaurant, Amy having suddenly stopped dancing and was now giving Jake sly side glances. "When you said 'home', which home did you mean?" she teased, and Jake nearly fell over as he tripped on the gutter. "Yours." he said, before he caught on. "…unless you want to come to my place."

Amy giggled and Jake felt her hand creep around his waist. "Yes please." she whispered, then leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jake let out a soft sigh, and turned to fully face her. He wrapped his arms around her, then gave a little moan as her hands crept under his shirt.

Some little part of his mind was whispering words that sounded like 'white and sneezy', but he was too drunk to take notice.

He broke away from the kiss, and hurried over to hail a taxi. He told the driver his address, then pulled a swaying Amy into the back seat. "Ooh." she giggled, flopping onto his lap and poking his thigh.

He couldn't resist leaning down and tasting her mouth again. She groaned, hands fisted in his shirt.

They exchanged heated kisses until the taxi pulled up at Jake's apartment. "Sir?" the driver asked, and Jake sat up, blinking. His hair was mussed and his neck was red. "We're here." the driver added.

Jake quickly paid for the ride, then tugged Amy up the stairs to his apartment. She was giggling and raising her eyebrows seductively at him, hands flicking against his backside.

He pulled her inside, and locked the door behind her. Then their lips were mashed together, and Amy was already lifting off his shirt.

He broke away to take it off, then shoved at his pants and they fell to the ground. Amy let out a whine, grabbing his waist and suctioning her lips to his neck.

Jake led Amy into the bedroom, and shut the door behind her. They fell onto the bed in a heap, Amy's lips still fastened to Jake's neck.

-

The rest of the night passed in a blur- ecstasy and pleasure and moans. Finally, Amy and Jake lay side by side, blankets pulled up and staring at the ceiling.

"So." Jake said. "We broke a rule."

"Yeah." Amy said, and bit her lip. "I hope it wasn't a mistake."

Jake turned his head. "Hope it wasn't a mistake, title of your sex tape." he said cheekily.

Suddenly he gasped, turning his head to gaze back at the ceiling. "Title of OUR sex tape!"


End file.
